Wonderful tonight
by Mina MM
Summary: Première soirée mondaine de Lucius et Narcissa en tant que couple marié. Résumé totalement nul, mais je n'arrive pas à résumer ce OS songfic, venez lire please...


**Note:** _Et oui, encore une songfic sur ce couple magnifique: Lucius et Narcissa. La chanson est "Wonderful tonight" d'Eric Clapton et a été reprise plus tard par Michael Bublé en duo avec Ivan Lins. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._

_Mina_

**Wonderful tonight**

_**POV Lucius**_

**_It's late in the evening_**/ _C'est tard le soir_

Je viens à peine de rentrer du ministère, il faut dire que je travaille dur pour conserver le prestige et l'influence que ma famille m'a léguée, mais surtout pour elle. Elle, c'est bien entendu Narcissa, mon épouse, la femme de ma vie et mon unique amour.

Je l'appelle, mais elle ne répond pas. Un elfe de maison m'informe tout en prenant mon manteau qu'elle est dans notre chambre. Je monte l'escalier aussi discrètement que possible puis la regarde depuis la porte de notre chambre, attendri.

**_She's wondering what clothes to wear_** / _elle se demande quels vêtements mettre_

Elle se retourne et me sourit après m'avoir vu dans le miroir. Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir mon amour… Alors que comptes-tu mettre pour notre première soirée en tant que couple marié ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne parviens pas à faire un choix…

- Pourquoi pas celle-ci, proposai-je en appelant un elfe de maison qui apporta une grande boite fermée par un ruban vert foncé. »

Elle défait délicatement le nœud du ruban et ouvre la boite contenant une somptueuse robe de soirée noire.

« Elle est magnifique !

- Pas autant que toi, lui répondis-je en en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Merci beaucoup, mon amour !

Elle prend la robe et se rend dans sa salle de bains pour la mettre. Je me rends dans la mienne pour prendre une douche et me changer.

Je la rejoins dans sa salle de bains et l'observe à nouveau depuis la porte.

**_She puts on her make up_** / _Elle se maquille_

**_And brushes her long blonde hair_** / _Et brosse ses longs cheveux blonds_

Avant de les attacher en un savant chignon. Elle est si belle ainsi, avec sa longue robe noire qui met en valeur sont teint pâle et sa longue chevelure blonde, son collier orné d'un saphir que je lui ai offert lors de notre mariage et qui fait ressortir ses yeux bleus azur, et cette concentration que je lis sur son visage crispé.

Elle se lève et se tourne vers moi, m'arrachant à ma silencieuse contemplation.

**_And then she asks me, « Do I look all right ? »_** / _Et ensuite elle me demande, « Est-ce que j'ai l'air bien ? »_

**_And I say « Yes, you look wonderful tonight_**_/ Et je dis « Oui, tu as l'air merveilleuse ce soir. »_

_**POV Narcissa**_

Fatiguée de toute cette foule, je me dirige vers le balcon et admire le ciel étoilé.

**_A noite é de festa_**/_ La nuit est en fête_

**_E ela veste o luar_** / _Et elle habille le clair de lune_

Les Fudge sont de gens charmants, tout comme leurs invités mais… Je m'ennuie. J'aurais mille fois rester au manoir, mais cette soirée est importante pour Lucius qui espère resserrer ses liens avec le probable futur premier ministre. J'aperçois Lucius qui traverse la foule avec aisance et élégance pour me rejoindre.

**_Me arrasta e me testa_** / _Il me cherche et me pousse_

A rejoindre la foule des invités. Je lui avoue que je n'en ai pas très envie. Il m'invite alors à danser. J'accepte. Il prend ma main et m'entraîne sur la piste. La chanson est un slow très romantique et je réfrène mon envie de poser la tête sur son épaule.

**_Se sente uma superstar_** /_ Il se sent une superstar_

Il est dans son élément, il aime ces fêtes mondaines et s'y sent puissant.

**_E então pergunta_** / _Et alors il me demande_

**_Se eu estou em paz_** / _Si je suis en paix_

**_Eu digo sim_** /_ Je dis oui_

Après tout, toute cette foule, ces projecteurs, c'est aussi mon élément, j'ai été élevée dans cet univers, bien que je m'y ennuie parfois comme ce soir. Mais plus que tout,

**« ****_I feel wonderful tonight _****»** / _« Je me sens merveilleuse ce soir »_

« Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Bien sûr…

_- _**_I feel wonderful because I see_** / _Je me sens merveilleuse ce soir parce que je vois_

**_The love light in your eyes_** / _La lueur d'amour dans tes yeux_ »

Il me regarde, le regard attendri et plein d'amour.

**_And the wonder of it all_** /_ Et le plus étonnant de tout ça_

**_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_** / _Est que tu ne réalises juste pas combien je t'aime_

Si seulement tu en avais la plus petite idée. Il se penche vers mon oreille.

**_POV Lucius_**

Je la sens frissonner de plaisir tandis que je lui susurre à l'oreille :

_« _**_I feel wonderful because I see_**/ _Je me sens merveilleux parce que je vois_

**_The love light in your eyes_** / _La lueur d'amour dans tes yeux_

**_And the wonder of it all_**** / **_Et le plus étonnant de tout ça_

**_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_** /_ Est que tu ne réalises juste pas combien je _t'aime »

- Depuis quand lis-tu dans mes pensées, mon amour ?

- Depuis toujours, ma chérie, depuis toujours. C'est pourquoi nous allons rentrer…

**_POV Narcissa_**

**_De volta pra casa_**_/ De retour à la maison_

**_Cansados de festejar_**_ / Fatigués de faire la fête_

**_Me deita e me abraça_**_ / Il me couche et il m'étreint_

Entre ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse, une petite chose fragile qu'il faut absolument protéger. Je m'apprête à lui dire mais

**_Me beija e não quer falar_** /_ Il m'embrasse et ne veut pas parler_

Son baiser passionné me fait taire. J'en veux plus, mais déjà il s'éloigne pour éteindre la lumière.

**_POV Lucius_**

Je l'embrasse pour la faire taire. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de futilités comme celles que j'ai échangées tout au long de la soirée avec les invités des Fudge. Pas avec elle. J'ai envie de parler de choses bien plus importantes avec elle.

**_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light_** / _Et ensuite je lui dis, pendant que j'éteins la lumière_

**_I say « My darling you were wonderful tonight »_**** / **_Je dis « Ma chérie tu étais merveilleuse ce soir »_

Je me penche à nouveau vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_« _**_Darling, estavas linda até demais_** / _Chérie tu étais excessivement jolie_.

Tu n'as pas idée de la jalousie que j'ai ressenti face à tous ces regards braqués sur toi… »

Je la sens à nouveau frissonner de plaisir contre moi, puis c'est elle qui me glisse sensuellement quelques mots à l'oreille. La traîtresse, elle sait que je ne résiste pas à ça…

**_POV Narcissa_**

**_I say « My darling you were wonderful tonight »_**/_ Je dis « Mon chéri tu étais merveilleux ce soir »_

N'y tenant plus et en ayant assez de ces petits jeux, je l'embrasse passionnément, espérant qu'il comprenne ce que j'attends depuis le début de cette soirée. A la façon dont il répond à mon baiser, je comprends qu'il en a autant envie que moi…

_Voilà, j'espère que ce OS vous a plu, et que la fin n'est pas trop nulle (j'aime pas trop ma fin, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux.) N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, même négatif, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse!_


End file.
